The Secret (1986)
Now that she knows Ben is trying to kill her, Caress is forced to hide herself out in some Motor Lodge. Caress calls Emily again. She seems sympathetic to Emily's situation but Caress really needs the money. Unable to get the money, Emily goes to Blake and tells him that Caress is blackmailing her. Blake tells Emily that he will handle things and that he needs to trust her. When Caress contacts Emily again as to the location to bring the money, she tells Blake and Blake arrives instead. Caress claims that she does not want to blackmail Caress but she needs money to start her life anew and that while she prefers the money come from Ben, Emily will do. Blake will now allow Emily to suffer anymore and agrees to give Caress the money if she will leave Emily alone. Caress agrees. However, Emily is not satisfied and is now fearful that other people will know and tell Buck. Not even Krystle can convince Emily that everything is okay. Meanwhile, Dex questions Alexis as to her appearance at the Carlton with Zach Powers. Dex claims Alexis did it to make him jealous. Alexis has no time for this nonsense. Besides, Alexis has greater concerns - Amanda. Alexis speaks to Blake and Blake tells Alexis the issue. Amanda is dating Michael and Blake does not approve. Blake is even investigating Michael. Alexis feels she can investigate Michael more effectively and takes on the project herself. Alexis's first step is to pretend that she approves of Michael to get Amanda to trust her. After getting the needed information, Alexis invites Amanda and Michael to dinner to deliver what she learned about Michael and his poor man act. Amanda storms off and claims that Blake was right all along. Amanda caves and buys Michael's act that he no longer intends to hurt Blake because he is truly in love with her. He also gets Amanda to swear to secrecy that Michael is the investor in the crater project. Clay cannot sleep because he is preoccupied with Sammy Jo's pregnancy. He tells Sammy Jo that he wants her to have an abortion. Sammy Jo tells Clay to leave. She tries the following day to discuss the matter but Clay still acts like a fool and Sammy Jo believes that it is because Clay does not believe Sammy Jo is good enough for him. Quite the contrary, Clay is embarrassed by his father who just continues to drink. Clay returns home to hear Buck rail against the Carrington family and almost punches the old man when he calls Sammy Jo a tramp. With a change of heart, Clay returns to Delta Rho and tells Sammy Jo to get ready to go to Las Vegas so the two can marry. Danny is becoming withdrawn at school and the guidance counselor shows Steven some of Danny's paintings which demonstrate his quasi-depression. The counselor, Claire Prentice, wonders if this has anything to do with the divorce and whether Danny has seen Steven and Sammy Jo fight. Steven says he and Sammy Jo are careful not to fight in front of Danny and can think of no other reason why Danny may be withdrawn. Adam tries to get back into Dana's good graces by making her work late. After the work is done, Adam apologizes and tells Dana that he wants to show her off at Alexis's Black and White Ball. Dana is afraid that she will not be able to meet Alexis's standard. Adam assures her that she will and that Alexis won't treat her like she treated his past girlfriend, Kirby. Adam also teams up with Dex to go after Ben. The two may not like each other but they both hate Ben. Dex knows Ben has something on Alexis but cannot figure out what it is. Refusing to listen to reason, Emily finally tells a drunk Buck about her affair with Ben back when Blake's mother died in that fire. Buck is able to piece together things quickly and remembers that Emily conceived Clay that summer. Emily swears the Clay is Buck's. Buck smashes a glass and storms off. Buck goes to the Carlton - just like Emily. She is there to drop off a letter for Blake. She also calls Blake and tells her about the letter and that she is leaving Denver for good. Blake wants her to wait for him but that does not go as planned as Buck spots Emily and starts mouthing off to her. When Blake finally arrives, Emily runs off and Blake chases after her. She hits the taxi she was waiting for. Blake rushes to Emily's lifeless body. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Ted McGinley ... Clay Fallmont * Christopher Cazenove ... Ben Carrington * Karen Cellini ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Wayne Northrop ... Michael Culhane * Kate O'Mara ... Cassandra 'Caress' Morell * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Leann Hunley ... Dana Waring Carrington * Pat Crowley ... Emily Fallmont * Richard Anderson ... Buck Fallmont * Kimberly Beck ... Claire Prentice * Cliff Murdock ... Concierge Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Laurence Heath .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Marjie Short .... assistant producer Info Alert * Diahann Carroll (Dominique) does not appear in this episode. Production details * Deleted scenes: Clay talks with Dex, Amanda meets Clay while waiting for Michael. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Max Busch House (Pasadena).